love can kill, but soemtimes it doesn't
by vlengel555
Summary: all the cast from hsm are spies but the couple is not what you think so click here and read it
1. welcome back

**Ok y'all I just deleted two of my other stories so I could put this one I really hope you like it**

**prologue **

Madison prep was an all girls spy school.

Eagle point was an all boys spy school.

Sharpay and her three best friends in the whole world Taylor, gabby, and Kelsi went to Madison prep.

Sharpay only at the age of 17 was already the worlds third best spy. She could talk in 14 different languages(sorry if thats spelled wrong), and could kill a person 5 ways without even touching him. But she could kill a person 10 way with touching him.

Troy and his five best buds, Edward, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan went to eagle point.

Troy was the worlds second best spy he could do everything sharpay could do but better and he could speak 17differnt languages(once again sorry).

The worlds best spy Edward Stevens he was 18 spoke 20 languages, could kill a person 15 way without using hands, 20 ways with one hand tied behind his back, and 25 ways with both hands. So now you see why he is the worlds best spy.

**End of prologue **

**chapter 1**

**sharpays p.o.v. **

I'm sharpay and I am 17 years old I go to Madison all girl school for spies. T am only 17 years old and rated the worlds third best spy. If I ever met the worlds best spy I bet I could kick his butt around the world and back.

I woke up at 6:30 and greeted the day with a smile. I walked to th ewindow and wow to my surprise it was raining AGAIN. My smile faded faster then it came.

I got dressed in my school uniform and headed down stairs to get breakfast . I got to the table and there was a little silver box. Me bing an only child and having super rich parents I always get more attention on the first day of school and sense I it was boarding and I would be away for awhile they always gave me something to remember them by. I LOVE MY MOM& DAD.

I opened the box and took out a necklace that had a heart lock on it.

I put it on, ate breakfast, and went to my pink car. I had loaded all my stuff up last night to make it easy to get going in the morning. Sense my parents had to get to work so early it help me so I would not have to load it all my self.

I started the 30 min drive to Madison prep.

Once I got to school. I was turning off the car when there was a knock on my door. I looked up and saw my three best friends standing there smiling like they had a secret they could not wait to tell.

I got out of the car "spill"

"pk you are never going to believe this" siad gabby smiling" we are getting boys this year..can you believe it..cute boys too..their from eagle point school for boys"

I just stood there staring at her for a sec then I got the biggest smile ever.

I unloaded all my stuff and took it to the room my and gabby were going to be sharing. I closed the door and asked the most important question of my life " where are all the boys?" I wined

"they will be here at diner" said taylor.

time could not have gone any slower if you asked me. So when diner time came all four of us took the first four seats on the first table. we just sat there with big smiles on our faces.

After everyone was in a sear, the headmaster came to the front of the room and started talking.

"ok so I'm sure you have all heard the news..yes it is true in a moment the boys form eagle point will walk thought those doors and I want you to treat them just like you girlfriends..wait no that not what I meant..i meant treat them with the same respect ok" she said with a smile "now lets welcome the eagle point boys!"

right on time all boys came in being lead my two boys that could have been mistaken for gods.

The one on the right had shaggy hair and the one on the left was just wow, he had lite brown hair and well the rest was just to wow for words.

I was just looking when he turned looked at me and smiled. I just smiled back and blushed.

**Edwards p.o.v. **

I was walking up to the front to say thanks to everyone when I saw the most beautiful girl ever and she was just sitting there staring at me so I smiled and kept walking.

**Ok is was mostly sharpay's p.o.v. But I needed it that way and yes this is going to be a sharpay/Edward that is the only couple I have right now so yeah and I will have pictures of stuff like there uniforms and what the people look like and stuff so anyway tell me what you think R&R,!!**


	2. dance

**Hey y'all ok so I did not get a whole lot of anything so I hope you like this chapter ok well her we go:**

**chapter 2**

**sharpay's p.o.v.**

I looked away to try to hide my blush form him.

The four of us were just sitting there when out of no where the other boy that was leading the group came and sat on the edge of the table.

"you don;t mind if I sit here do you?" he asked

"oh no got ahead" said gabby with a smile "I'm Gabriella and this is Taylor, Kelsi, and the one and only sharpay" she said pointing at each of us as she said our names.

"col I'm troy" he said with a smile,. I could smell love in the air "it's nice to meet all of you"

he waved his hand in the air and the next thing we know 4 other guys came over to out table.

"this is Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan" he said pointing to each of his friends "oh and yeah thats Edward up there" he said pointing to the guy I had been looking at earlier.

I just looked at troy and kept smiling.

Once Edward was done he came over and sat with troy and the other guys.

The headmaster came back up to the front.

"well you are very welcome Edward" I was guessing she was saying welcome to him when he had said thanks for letting them stay for a year. "ok as you all know the welcome back to school dance is tomorrow night and aren't you girls happy there are really guys this time" she said with a chuckle "ok well thanks for coming and have a great night, oh and girls go get your dates...haha"

I just kind of looked away she could be so weird sometimes.

"hey" Edward said when him and the rest of the guys turned back to us

"hey..you were go up there...haha" I am so lame _you were good up there haha_

"thanks..so yeah who are you"

"oh my bad..i;m sharpay, this is Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi"

"oh cool i'm Edward"

"i know" no no no I did not just say that thats it I am changing my name to Babs and moving far far away.

"oh well anyway whats the deal with this dance?"

"oh the back to school dance it's really fun, we dance, eat, and even though its very early in the year we still vote for king and queen...well last year and the year before that we just had a queen..cause you know all girls school..haha"

"oh cool so are you going?"

"yeah I always go I am usually voted queen, and I already have my dress pick out and everything but no one knows what it looks like because my friends and I have this thing were we surprise each other and see who is best dressed..but everyone always votes for them elves so that part never works out very well..haha..are you going?"

"i guess"

"cool so I guess I will se you there..cause I have to go..but it was nice meeting you Edward" I got up and left the room

**the next day two hours before the dance**

"ok y'all will have to leave so I can do my hair" I said while pushing everyone out

"ok ok don't push" said gabby

"ok well sorry but I have to get ready" I sadi before I closed the door

"wait this is my room to" I heard gabby say from the other side of the door

I walked to the closet and got my dress bag and unzipped it and pulled out a light blue and gold dress and put it on and started on my hair which I curled and left down.

I looked at the clock and there was still 15 mins til the dance started.

**Edwards's p.o.v.**

I got cleaned up and put my tux on and did my hair.

I looked at the clock and there was only 5 mins til the dance started so I walked out the room and walked to the gym.

When I got there, there it was all decorated and had red roses and everything everywhere.

I went to find troy and the guys.

I found them with the girls we had met yesterday at the meeting but one was missing.

"hey isn't one missing" I said pointing ti the girls that all looked very pretty if you ask me

"yeah she likes to make an entrance" said the girl I think was named Taylor "but don;t worry when she shows up you'll know it..haha"

"ok wel-"i was cut of min-sentence when everyone looked to the doors and the most beautiful creature I had ever seen walked though the doors.

"told ya" said Taylor

"so is this like the only dance?" I asked

"oh no we have more, and those are more black tie types of dance, like homecoming and prom, and the valentines( sorry if spelled wrong) and stuff like that" said taylor as she watched sharpay make her way to us

"oh ok cool"

**ok yall what did you think and I have pics of all the outfits and tell me in a ****review who you think is best dressed I think is sharpay but tell me what you think R&R**


	3. AN need to read please

**A/N this is not a chapter but you still need to read it please **

**Ok yall I know some of yall might not like the whole sharpay/ edward thing but come on yall plaz give it a chance and if it does not work out I will try my best to turn it in to a troypay I promise yall but don't give up on me now...thanks for all the support and stuff...and plz leave reviews and vote for your facv dress on the poll thats at the top of my page please.. lots of love vlengel555**


	4. AN sorry but read this

**Hey y'all i'm sorry I have not updated yet but I was at this thing all week so yeah anyway this is a note to tell you that I am changing the name of sharpays school the new name is: Mary**** heart prep**

**once again I'm sorry so anyway have fun reading!!!**


	5. cool rider

**Ok y'all this is a musical so I am going to add some songs in it so yeah in this one I am putting one of my all time fav songs so..you will se how it fits in ok well. Enjoy **

**no ones p.o.v.**

Once sharpay reached her friends she turned in a circle to show off her dress( which is on my page go look)

"so what do you guys think" she asked

"omg you are working it" said Taylor with a snap of her finger.

"yeah sharpay you are working that dress, right guys"Gabby said looking at the boys( Ryan,Edward,Troy,Zeke,Chad, Jason)

"oh yeah you look really nice" said troy looking at Gabby causing her to blush

"wow" said Zeke while moving a little closer. Which caused sharpay to back up a little

"what Zeke means to say is you look very nice to night sharpay" said Chad "right Zeke"

"yeah sure whatever...i still think I really said what I wanted to say"he said still looking at sharpay

"ok anyway..tomorrow is a free day what should we do" asked taylor

"oh I don't know...maybe we could go some where" said Kelsi

"yeah that would be fun"sharpay said

"yeah lets go to the park" said Gabby

"yeah lets do that can we please, please, please" begged sharpay

"ok sharpay we can go to the park" said taylor with a chuckle

"so what do you guys say we go to that park" asked Gabby looking at the guys

"that would be fun"said troy "what do you think ed" he said using Edwards nickname

"oh no park for me but y'all go and have fun" he said

"ok come on Edward it will be fun sliding, merry-go-rounds- and swinging. And some one there to push you on the swing (hint hint)" she said with a puppy dog face

"i said no" he said looking angry

"ok, fine then" she said looking a little sad/mad

"I'll push you sharpay" said Zeke

"thanks but no thanks" she said walking away

"hey what wrong with me" he said pointing to him self

"nothing man" said troy patting his back then walking away

( after the dance)

"leave me alone" yelled sharpay running from Zeke

"but I want to push you" he said chasing after her

"i said no"

"why do you not like me sharpay.. I mean like what do you not like, is it my clothes, my hair...what do you want in a guy"

"well I know for sure one thing and I don't like Y-O-U" she said still walking away

"but why"

"because your just to nerdy" she said turning to face him

_i__f you really want to know  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight... _

she started to walk again__

To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.

That's the way it's gonna be,  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a fine motorcycle,  
With a man growin' out of the seat.  
And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...

(Chorus) 

she turned and walked up the stairs to her building__

I don't want no ordinary guys,  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the crowd will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'.

I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.  
I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.

She just left if there at the door to her room.

**Edwards p.o.v. **

"why can't they just leave the whole park thing alone...for crying out loud we are to old to want to go to park" he said walking when he remembered why he hated parks in the first place

_flashback_

"_ok Eddie I'm going to the park I'll be back soon" said his little sister by a year Kylee "tell mom where I am ok" then she walked out the door_

"_ok" said Edward but she was already gone"_

_kylee's p.o.v._

_I walked to the park it was my fav place to go to just think._

_I walked to the swing and started to push my self when I heard footsteps,, I turned to see who it was_

"_hey what are you doing here" I asked_

_**BANG**_

_everything went black then I could no longer feel anything _

_(a couple hours later) __Edwards p.o.v._

"_kylee sure has been gone for a long time" I said looking at my parents_

"_yeah why don't you--" ding dong the door bell cut my dad off_

"_i got it" said my mom_

_she went and opened the door and there were two police man standing there,_

_then my mom just started crying and thats when I knew what was going on_

I was pulled out of my daydream by some one singing.

I moved a little closer to it so I could hear better

_I don't want no ordinary guys,  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the crowd will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'. _

**Sorry it took so long but here it is the third chapter tell me what you think ok thanks R&R **

**P.S. Ok so I think maybe I will do something fun for y'all like a play your part thing but not sure it is still in the air I will let you know next chapter **

**P.S.S. what did you think of the song? Let me know and if you have a song you want me to put up I will check it out and see if it ok to put thanks again**


	6. why would you

**Hey sry it's taking so long but I have had play practice and taks (I hate those test) haha ok well here is the next chapter!! **

**Edwards p.o.v.**

The singing just stopped like that..that person has the most beautiful voice.(aw..oh)

I looked around to see if I could see who was singing. But there was no one there so I just kept walking around the campus.

It really was a beautiful campus and I think I'm going to like it here..

I walked back to my dorm and unlocked the door, and walked in.

to see troy and the guys sitting around watching TV.

"hey what are you watching?" I asked going and sitting on the couch

"oh just flipping channels"said Chad while flipping channels(...duh..haha)

"oh cool so what did y'all think of the dance" I asked while taking the remote from Chad and picking a channel.

"it was so much fun...i mean those girls are so fine" said Jason (haha FINE haha)

"yeah those girls are something' else You know?" said Ryan while eating chips

"hey wheres Zeke?" I asked looking around the room trying to find him

"oh he went chasing around that sharpay girl" said Chad with a laugh

"oh co-" I was interrupted by Zeke opening the door

"hey whats up" I asked

"oh I'll tell you whats up I chased sharpay and asked her why she did not like me and she broke out in song" he said while siting next to me on the couch.

"oh really thats...well thats just weird" said jason while laughing

"but she is cute though, and I but she sings like an angel" said Ryan

"oh yeah she does" said Zeke he said looking dreamy at the TV

"oh looks like someone has it bad" I said joking

"hey" he said throwing a pillow at me

"ok nun of that now...cause you all know I could and will beat your butts" I said while laughing.

Then they started having an all out pillow battle.

**Sharpay p.o.v.**

I walked in my dorm and found the girls painting their toe nails

'oh someone paint mine" I said while sitting on the bed and taking my shoes off

"ok one sec." said Taylor while finishing up Gabby's toes "ok there you go...so cute"

"ok my turn" I said while jumping up and down on the bed

"so did you lose that guy" asked Keslie while blowing on her toes

"yes finally after I broke out in song" I said while laughing

"oh...what song" asked Taylor while painting my toes

"cool rider from grease" I said

"oh I love that song" said Gabby

"me too" the rest of us girls said at the same time

**Edwards p.o.v.**

"ok I'm going for a walk" he said while leaving

"ok..have fun with that" said troy just getting off the phone with his parents (thats why he did not talk last time)

"ok I will" I said joking

I walked along the sidewalk down to the big water fountain in the middle of campus

"hey what are you doing out so late" someone asked from behind me

I looked and it was sharpay

"oh you know just thinking"

"thinking bout what" she asked sitting on the fountain and patting the spot next to her for me to sit down. I did

"oh nothing really just about school and missions and stuff like that"

"thats cool...so can I ask you something"she said

"if it has to do with the way you look...then I think you look just perfect" I said looking at her

"no thats not it but thank you...have you ever lost someone you loved"she asked

"um..yeah..yeah I have"

"oh i'm sorry for asking"

"no it's ok why did you ask"

"oh well I lost my grandma last year from cancer" (no this has nothing to do with the story t just helps with the song)

"oh..i'm sorry for that"

"it's ok we were close...but when she died I was so mad I just wanted to run away..i even wrote a song to God." she said trying to hold back tears

"it's ok to be mad are you still mad...i know I am"

"yeah I guess I am a little..haha..i have no idea what brought this on but i'm glad I told someone" she said smiling but I could tell the tears were about to come

"you said you wrote a song...could I hear it..but only if you want to sing it" I asked kind of nerves

"oh yeah sure..let me see"she got up "now remember I wrote this to God asking why cause I loved my grandma"

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

[Repeat Chorus 1:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

She was now sitting back down again

_It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?_

[Chorus 2:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:

[Repeat Chorus 1:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

By the end of the song she was crying and all I could do was hold her and tell her it was going to be alright

**ok y'all what did you think did I rush go to slow help me out here people please R&R and did you like the song**

**P.S. A lot of thanks go to ****VintagexXxlove****for helping me think of ideas and other stuff so thanks for your help...and happy reading**


	7. new girl

**Hey y'all I hope y'all like this chapter and just to let you know there will be a song in this chapter **

**Edward's p.o.v**

after I walked sharpay back to her dorm I started to remember the talk we had about what we should do tomorrow

_**flashback**_

"_**I'm so sorry I got your shirt all wet" she said drying her eyes**_

"_**it's ok it's just a shirt"**_

"_**are you sure I could get you a new one"**_

"_**no..no it's fine really, so anyway what do you think we should do tomorrow besides go to the park" he asked**_

"_**oh...i got it" she said while smiling**_

"_**and what would that be"**_

"_**MALL"she said then started running away**_

"_**hey you get back here" I said chasing after her**_

_**end of flashback**_

and thats how the rest of the walk...or well run went.

Sharpay said she was sure the rest of the girls would love to the mall, but she would ask as soon as she got in her room.

I walked to my room door and walked in. all the guys were still there watching TV

"hey ok so tomorrow were taking to girls to the mall" I said and left the room before they could say anything

then I heard all of them get up and run after me. But I was already in my room.

**Sharpay's p.o.v. **

I walked in my room and found all the girls looking at the TV.

"hey what are y'all doing"

"oh just watching TV" said Taylor

"i know that but what are you watching"

"oh this show called...oh whats this called again Taylor" said Gabby

"um..i think the suit life of...jack and randy...no that's not it...oh yeah Zack and Cody...i don't know where I got the name randy" she said laughing

"anyway...ok so I got Edward and his friends to take us to the mall tomorrow" she said

"oh that will be so much FUN"said Kelsi

"i know ok well they will be here at 8 so I'm going to bed and you better too" said sharpay while leaving the room

**(the next day 7:55)**

"ok are all of you ready"

"yes" the all said at the same time

"ok" she said while laughing at her friends

the guys got there at the time they said they would

"thanks again for taking us you guys"i said while walking to the front of the mall

"oh no problem" said ryan

once we were all in the mall we started looking around

"hey sharpay look at this" said Kelsi pointing at a poster

"what is it" I said going to her

"look is says that in" she checked her watch "30 minutes there is going to be a singing contest for the whole mall and anyone can do it" she said smiling

"oh that would be so much fun we should sing something, what do y'all think" i said looking at the rest of the group

"i think y'all should do it I mean i've heard sharpay sing but i'm sure y'all are just as good" said zeke

"ok then it's settled we'll do it, now come on it this way"i said walking away

once they got to the contest people were already in line but the line was so that long so it was ok

"ok and that was Randie and Sandie, lets give them a little clap" he said while clapping "and next we have sharpay,Gabriella,Taylor, and Kelsi lets give them a hand"

we all walked on stage and waited for the music to start

(all)  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The new girl in town 

(sharpay)  
Who just came on the scene

(all)  
The new girl in town

(sharoay)  
Can't be more than sixteen

(all)  
And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The NEW girl in town

(sharpay)  
Seems to dance on air

(all)  
The new girl in town

(sharpay)  
She's got the coolest hair

(sharpay and gabby)  
You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
Or she's gonna lose it to  
The new girl in town

(taylor and sharpay)  
She's hip, so cool

(gabby)  
I'm gonna get her after school!

(all)  
And yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer

(all)  
The new girl in town

(taylor)  
Has my guy on a string

(all)  
The new girl in town

(kelsi)  
Hey look she's wearing his ring

(all)  
I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo

(taylor)  
Cause he wants to rendezvous

(gabby)  
With the new girl

(kelsi)  
We kinda sad and blue

(all)  
Yes it's true girl  
We'd like to say...  
To the new girl in town  
The new girl in town  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabaloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out. Look out, look out  
She was...the new girl in town

**ok y'all so what did you think I love that song and I had to add kelsi in somehow so I just put her in. R&R and tell me what you think ok****happy reading**


	8. every day has a perfect ending

**Hey y'all I'm really sorry its taken so long for me to update but i'm really busy with school (one more week yes lol) anyway I think I have made y'all wait long enough so here we go**

"wow that was so much fun we should so do that again" said gabby

"we should" agreed taylor

"i didn't know y'all could sing like that" said Ryan

"well theres a lot you don't know about us" said sharpay looking at Ryan

"oh is that so..." he said stepping closer to sharpay

"yeah" she said laughing while stepping closer, now they were so close you could tell just how much taller Ryan was then Sharpay

while this whole thing was going on Edward was watching with a little green eyed monster in side of him.

"oh ok" he said just looking at sharpay

"hey lets go do something" piped up Edward just so he wouldn't have to watch them flirt anymore.

**(don't worry this is a Edward+sharpaylove story) **

"yeah" said sharpay as she grabbed Edwards arm and running off to some shops

"hey slow down" he said laughing " I'm pretty sure the shops aren't going to get up and walk away"

"hey with the things that happen in our life's you never know" she replied

"true" that was the only word he could get out before sharpay was off running again

**with the rest of guys**

"does she always move that fast when shopping involved?" asked troy

"oh thats nothing you should see her on the after Christmas sales" taylor said laughing

the rest of the gang started to laugh along

**with sharpay and Edward**

"ok s my goal for the day is to get you a new shirt" said sharpay while eating a big cookie

"i told you you didn't have to get me a new shirt" he said while taking some of her cookie

"i know but that looked like a nice shirt so I want to get you one just like it" she said finishing off her cookie

"ok I wont argue if you want to buy me a new shirt then fine go right ahead I wont stop you"

"yay I win, now lets go see if we can find one" sharpay said getting up

"ok but I have to make a quick stop at the bathrooms real fast" he said walking to the restroom

"ok I'll be over here"

**Sharpay's pov**

I was waiting for Edward when these two guys came out of mo where and started looking at me

"hey" I said with a smile

"hey baby how you doin'" one of them said with a grin on there face

"excuse me" I said

"you heard me, so you want to hang with me..." he said sounding more like a command then a question

"in your dreams jerk" I said walking away

"hey I wasn't down talking to you" he said grabbing my arm

"let me go" I would have flipped him but we're not aloud to use any kind of marshal arts out side of schools and mission

"i don't think so lets go" he said picking me up and putting me over one shoulder

"put me down" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and there were to many people to notice this little thing going on.

**Edward's pov**

I walked out of the bathroom and couldn't find sharpay anywhere

"sharpay, where are you" I yelled so see if she would answer, but no such luck** "**sharpay"

I walked around a little more until' I heard sharpay scream "put me down" I ran as fast as I could and saw sharpay over some guys shoulder

"sharpay" I yelled one last time

**Sharpay's pov **

"you better not fart" I said cause my head was hanging close to his butt

"oh shut up" he said while walking

"sharpay" I heard someone yell my name, I looked up and saw Edward

"Edward" I yelled as he ran toward us

"you the heck is Edward" asked the guy

"that is" I said pointing to Edward as he got closer

"where" he said putting me down

uh-oh bad idea

I kicked his shin and ran to Edward

"you touch her again and you will regret it I swear" said Edward, I could hear the seriousness in his voice

"oh yeah what are you going to do about it" he said stepping closer

'man this guy is just asking for it' I said to myself

"this" said Edward then punching the guy in the face

"hey y'all over there" said a mall cop " we will not have fighting in this mall now get out"

"ok" I said while getting my phone out of my bag so I could call the rest of the gang

**back at home**

"wow, I wish I was there to see it" said Chad while eating chips

"me two" said Ryan

"yeah well i'm going to go back to my room and get some rest, we start school tomorrow" said Edward after getting up and walking to the door

I watched him leave and went after him, I caught up with him at the water fountain

"hey wait up" I said running up to him

"hey, man funny how we always end up in front of the fountain" he said looking at me

"yeah..i guess it kinda is hehe" I said looking at him "i just wanted to say thanks for what you did earlier, it was really sweet of you"

the next thing I did shocked I think both of us the most I moved closer to him and kissed him ON THE LIPS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"oh my gosh I can't believe I just did that" I said stepping back "I'm so sorry"

"no it's ok" he said pulling me back in so he could kiss me again.

**Ok I really hope y'all liked it leave me reviews and let me know what you think ok!! and don't forget to check out my other stories like my new one called the 'simpler things of life' I need four reviews to do the first chapter!! so go check out my trailer thanks and happy reading :)**


	9. wow shes creepy

**Hey y'all I really hope you all like this chapter how did you like the little surprise at the end of the last chapter if you ask me I loved it!!lol**

the evil undercover spy's pov

"well, well, well, would you look at that out little Eddie found another love" I said to no one other than me while laughing

I pulled out my cell phone and called my boss

"hello" said the other end of the phone

"hey guess what I just saw, Edward kissing some girl" I said with a grin

"oh is that so, well I guess we will just have to kill her too" the person said with a chuckle

"i guess I will try to get a picture of the girl and send it to you okie dokie boss"

"that would be great" he said " talk to you later" the line went dead

I closed my phone and was about to walk away when I heard my name being called

"Tarah, there you are I've been looking for you everywhere" said one of my friends

"well, look you found me" I said putting a fake smile on my face

'man I hate all these goodie to shoes' I thought to myself

"are you ready to go see that movie" she asked me while walking closer

"why yes I am so lets get to it" I said linking arms with her and walking to the movies

sharpay's pov 

'I cant believe that just happened' I thought to myself as I entered my room

"hey there you are I was getting worried" said gabby looking p from her book that she was reading

"oh you shouldn't have worried I was with Edward" I said with a smile, just the sound of his name made me smile and make me feel like I could fly

"oh you look happy, what happened and give me every detail" she said pulling me over to the beds

"ok" so I started telling her the story from the fountain to the kissES

"omg that is so sweet" she said while having a look in her eyes like she was seeing it in her head.

"yeah I know, I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow" I said while putting y hair in a pony tale

"i don't know" she said while getting in bed

"we will just have to see" I said turning the lights off

the next day

I was walking to my new locker when all of the sudden I felt this hand in mine, I looked up and saw Edward

"hey" I said with a blush, so I turned the other way so he couldn't see it

"hey yourself" he said

"so last night was nice" I said while opening my locker

"yeah It really was" he said right before the bell rang

banggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"well I guess i'll see you later" he said then giving me a kiss on the cheek

"k bye" I said

in first class

I walked in and saw the only seat left was next to a girl with brown hair that I had never seen before

"hey" I said while sitting down

"hey" she said looking at me funny

"I'm sharpay" I said reaching my hand out so she could shake it

"I'm Tarah" she said shaking my hand

"cool so your new right?" I asked while opening my hand book

"yeah, this is my first year" she said doing the same

"thats cool well if you want you can eat with me and my friends at lunch" I offered

"thanks that would be great" she said with a sly grin on her face

"is everything alright" I asked

"yea everything is just perfect" she said looking back down at her hand book

bangggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"well yay thast the end of 4th period time for lunch" I said to Tarah as we walked out of the class room

"yay i'm so hungry" she said "lets see its the first day and we've already done co-op class and explosives man i'm so tired" Tarah said while walking to the lunch line

"i know, hey i'm going to go get a table and you come find me when your down ok" I said walking away

"ok" she yelled after me

as I found a table I felt some one come up behind me and cover my eyes

"guess who" said I guys voice

"oh I don't know Ryan" I said joking

"Ryan why would you think it was Ryan" said Edward a little mad

"I'm only kidding" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek

"oh ok well lets eat I'm starved" he said sitting down

"wheres the rest of the guys" I asked

"oh they are on their way they got caught in the crowd" he said while eating some of my chips

"hey What is it with you and eating MY food" I asked with sarcasm

"well fine I wont eat your food anymore" he said with a puppy face

"ohhh it's ok" I said look at him and then giving him a little kiss on the lips

Tarah came up and cleared her throat

"oh sorry" I said with a blush and looking to the window "Edward this is Tarah she's new" I said pointing to Tarah

"nice to meet you" he said smiling at you"

"you to" she said with an evil looking smile

Edward's pov

wow is it just me or does she look really familiar to me, like I've seen her before

"so Tarah where are you from" I asked

"oh no where special just new York" she said smiling that weird smile keeps smiling at us CREEPY

wow she looks familiar and used to live in the same place of me thats even more CREEPY

"oh thats cool, what school did you go to before this" sharpay asked

"oh you know I cant really remember right now haha sorry" she said while eating her sandwich

"oh thats ok, hey look here come the gang" I said looking at the door

"hey guys over here" sharpay yelled across the room, all the guys rushed over to join us

"hey guys whats new" asked ryan sitting next to sharpay

"nothing really just eating, or well having my food eaten" said sharpay looking at me

"hey didn't me just have this talk like 10 minutes ago" I said

"well thats cool, um whose this" asked chad

"oh how rude of me this you guys is Tarah she's new" I said to the guys, then I introduced everyone to her

bangggggggggggggggggggggggg

"well theres the bell, got to get to class come on shar" I said while getting up "nice meeting you Tarah"

"oh you too" she said waving

in the hall

"wow she gave me the creeps" I said to sharpay

"aww I thought she was nice" she said locking arms with me

"nice, man didn't you see all those creepy/evil smiles" I protested

"hey be nice" she said taking her arm from mine and walking in her class "bye see you after class"

"bye" I waved

Tarah's pov

I pulled my phone out and dialed my bosses number

"hello" they said

"hey, man could they make it any easier for me they let me eat lunch with them" I said with a laugh

"well good work, keep it up" they said

"ok well I took a picture and I'm sending it to your email right now so go look and call me later, bye" I said

"bye"

then they line cut off

the bosses pov

looking at the picture

"well, you sure did pick a pretty one she looks kinda like your sister well before you know she died" I said with a evil laugh :its too bad I have to kill this pretty little thing"

I turned off the laptop and left the room.

**Hey I really hope you like it and sry for any mistakes its really late anuway leave me some reviews thanks :) **


	10. we have your back

**Hey y'all, man I sure am updating a lot lately and why is that you ask? Well thanks for asking its cuz I'm now out of school YAY! This is going to be mostly in Edwards pov btw**

Sharpay's p.o.v. 

I walked to the door of my room and saw that the door had been left open.

"Hello," I said walking into the room, I walked around and didn't see anyone, "I guess Gabbi just left the door open".

"Hey Sharpay," I jumped at the sound of my name; I turned around and saw Tarah.

"Oh, Tarah you scared me to death," I said.

"Oh we wouldn't want that would we?" she said with one of the smiles, man that is creepy.

"So did you need something Tarah?" I asked.

"Oh. . . I just wanted to say thanks for letting me sit with you and your friends today at lunch," she said, and then she walked to the door.

"Oh well, yeah any time," I said smiling and closing the door, "CREEPY, I better go tell Edward that I agree and that I don't want to hang out with her anymore."

Edwards's p.o.v.

"Man I know I've seen her before," I said to myself as I walked back to my room, "but where?"

"Hey Ed, where are you off to?" Troy asked coming up to my side.

"Uh just going back to the room," I said almost to the door, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Troy said as we stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Ok . . . you know the new girl Tarah?"

"Yup she's kind of creepy," Troy said

"That's what I said to Sharpay but she said she didn't think so. Anyways you've known me for a long time does she look familiar to you?" I asked pleadingly.

"Yeah I guess now that I think about it, she kind of does," he said with what-are-you-getting-at-face.

"Ok well just asking."

"EDWARD!"

I turned and saw Sharpay running down the hall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as she reached us.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I agree that girl is really creepy, she was in my room Edward, IN MY ROOM and she is kind of scaring me. How did she get in anyway?"

"Well, this is a spy school Sharpay," I said logically.

"Not helping," she said looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"This girl is really bothering you, isn't she?" I asked worried about Sharpay.

"Well, yeah what if she wants something, or well I don't know," she said hugging me.

"It's ok, we wont let anything happen, will we Troy?" I asked Troy.

"No, don't worry, we've got your back" he said.

"Ok thanks guys. Well I guess I better get back to my ro-room," Sharpay said, stammering the last word.

"Want me to walk you back?" I asked.

"It would really mean a lot," she said with a smile.

"Ok lets go, Troy we can finish this talk later," I said while taking Sharpay's hand and walking down the hall.

"What were you and troy talking about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing just the game last night," I lied.

_Was there even a game on last night,_ I asked myself.

"Oh cool," she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

_Should I tell Sharpay about what we were really talking about, no I better not don't want her to freak out more,_ I told myself.

When we reached Sharpay's door I still had her hand in mine.

"Um, you're gonna have to let go so I can go in my room silly," she said laughing sweetly.

"But-"

"Edward," she said trying to get her hand out of mine.

"Ok fine, I guess I'll see you later, and if that girl starts hanging around your room come and get me ok," I said kissing her hand, then letting it go.

"Ok, I will," she said walking into her room.

"Bye," I said then I started walking back to my room then I heard a voice that was creepy.

I turned the corner, so that I could hear what she was saying.

"Ok well I hope you get what I just sent you. But I have to go so no one will ask what I'm doing," she said, and then she hung up.

_I wonder what that was about, and what did she send to that other person,_ I thought to myself.

I started walking back to my room when someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around to see who it was and would you believe me if I told you. It was the creepy, Mc. creepy herself.

"Hi, remember me?" she asked.

"Uh yeah I did just see you like four hours ago," I said trying to walk away.

"Oh well I just saw you walking by yourself, and I thought that maybe you might want some company," she said linking her arm in mine.

"Well that was nice of you to think of that," I said taking my arm away from hers, "but I do have a girlfriend, and I just really don't think this is ok to do, do you get my drift?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said looking down.

"It's ok, but uh, I got to go sorry," I said then ran away.

I ran as fast as I could to my room and locked the door.

SHES SO CREEPY!

Tarah's p.o.v.

"Well at least now I know for sure that they are dating," I said to myself.

I looked and saw a little freshman looking at me worried.

"What are you looking at?!" I yelled at him.

The freshman ran away but right before he was gone he yelled,

"CREEPY!"

**So what do you think leave me some reviews and let me know and there sure were a lot of creepy's in here lol, I love that word now :)**


	11. Dasha, and Kane

**Hey y'all well I really hope you like this chapter I sure am updating a lot lately lol yay for you :)**

**Tarah's p.o.v.**

I walked into my boss's room and saw two people, whom I had never seen before.

"Umm . . . what's going on here?" I asked looking at my boss.

"I thought you could use a little help with your undercover, so I picked Dasha and Kane," he said.

"Well, that was nice of you but I don't really want or need any help," I said matter-a-fact-ly.

"I say, you do. Now leave me in peace," he said angrily.

"Ok fine. Gosh. LET'S GO!" I said yelling the last part.

**in the hall **

"So what's the deal with y'all?" I asked looking them up and down.

"Well, I'm Dasha and this is my boyfriend Kane," she said smiling a sweet smile.

I HATE sweet!

"Ok, well this is my mission so that makes me the boss, get it, got it, good."

"We get it, we got it, and we're good," said Dasha in a sassy tone.

"Hey, an attitude like that is what gets spies kicked off missions," I said raising one eyebrow for emphasize.

"Ok, sorry," she said looking down.

"Whatever, so you're Kane right?" I said looking at the boy.

"Yeah, and what's your name? Butt face, perhaps?" he asked in a smart Al' lick way.

"Hey, watch it," I said poking him.

"What are you going to do shoot me?"

"Don't tempt me," I said, I then continued walking down the hall.

"So . . . what are we doing anyways?" Dasha asked.

"Well, we are spying on Edward and Sharpay, then when the time is right we are going to kill Sharpay and watch Edward suffer," I said rubbing my hands together.

"Wow that's really mean," Kane said, "what did this Edward do anyways."

"That's nun of your business," I yelled at him. "And never ask that ever again, got it."

"Ok, yes sir . . . I mean ma'am," he said looking like a joke played on his lips.

"Now enough talk lets get back to school," I said walking to my car.

"Shotgun," Dasha yelled.

"Just get in."

_This is going to be a long day, _I said to myself.

**Kane's p.o.v.**

_I wonder what this guy did that was so bad anyway, _I asked myself. _I mean it's got to be really bad to kill one of his friends, right?_

"Hey, when are we going to get there?" I asked the lady driving.

"Almost there, now shut up please," she said to me, in a very mean way.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't smack my face off.

"Tarah, if you must know ok," she said with a humph.

**Sharpay's p.o.v. **

I walked into the cafe and ran to sit next to Edward.

"Hey, what it do, little lady?" he asked me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok what western movies have you been watching lately?" I asked.

"Nun, just trying to be funny and you laughed so I see it worked" he said grabbing my hand.

"Why, yes cowboy it did," I said playing along in a really bad western voice.

"Ok now that's really lame," he said laughing at me.

"Hey, it's the best I could do," I said defending my bad western voice.

"Well, I guess your best just isn't good enough" he playfully said.

_Well two can play this game, _I told myself.

"Well then you know what I think," I said looking at him.

"What?"

"I think…" I said getting really close to his ear so I could whisper, "that from now on you should eat lunch by yourself," I said getting up.

"Hey come on don't be that way," he said getting up as well.

"And what way would that be?" I asked playing some more.

"I was just playing around you know that," he said looking sad.

"I know, I was too," I said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you got me, now lets eat," he said leading us to the table and grabbing my hand again.

We were eating and everything was fine until…

"Hey guys, look I found more new kids, this is Dasha and Kane her boyfriend," said Tarah.

I just grabbed Edward's hand harder

"Well that's nice," I said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, hey Sharpay, why don't you come with me and show Dasha the best food on the menu please. I mean I am new and haven't tried everything yet," Tarah said smiling.

"Uh yeah sure," I said. "I'll be right back," I said looking at Edward with a pleading smile, but I guess he didn't catch it, so I walked away.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

"Aren't you going to go with your girlfriend?" I asked this Kane guy.

"Uh I brought my lunch," he said showing me his brown bag.

"Oh that's cool," I said continuing to eat.

"So what's your name, Tarah didn't say," Kane said eating his sandwich.

"Uh, I'm Edward and that's Sharpay she is my girlfriend," I answered smiling at Sharpay.

"So you must really like this Sharpay girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do with out her, she makes everything seem right, you know," he said still smiling.

**Kane's p.o.v.**

_Wow way to make a spy who is trying to kill her, feel bad, man, _I said to myself.

"So do you want to hang out later?" I asked him hoping he would say yes but not for the mission for some other reason. He seems so happy with this girl, he doesn't deserve to have her taken away, and he's the kind of guy I want to be.

"Yeah, sure that would be cool, I don't have anything else to do," he said smiling at me.

"K, great" I said then the bell rang.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**After School**

I walked to Edward's room from the directions he gave me, when I got to the door I stood there for a second I was walking right into the probably one of the nicest guys I have met and I was suppose to kill his love. What if someone was trying to kill Dasha, I would die without her she's my world, my one and only, I even think she is the ONE.

I finally knocked on the door and about 30 seconds later, Edward opened the door.

"Hey dude," he said letting me in.

"Hey what's up," I asked after walking to a chair and sitting down in it.

"Nothing just hanging playing some video games, you know guy stuff, oh but don't tell Sharpay she says that video games are bad for the brain but I'm the number ONE spy and she is the number THREE so I think she's wrong there is nothing wrong with my brain" he said laughing "oh but don't tell her I said that either ok"

"Its cool dude I won't, promise" I said

We talked for a while and got to learn a lot about each other, I think by the time I left his room we were like best friends (besides troy cause he's still Ed's number one best friend).

He told me all his spy stories and what it's like for him to be a good spy, he kind of made me rethink about being a bad spy.

But hey I said he only kind of made me think, I didn't say I was going to change or anything.

**Sharpay's p.o.v**

On the way back to my room I saw Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabby.

"Hey guys I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages" I said hugging all of them

"What are you talking about we saw you like in 5th period silly" said Taylor

"Well then my bad, but hey I have to go back to my room so I'll see you later k love y'all like sisters" I said then walking away.

While I started walking back to my room I got this weird feeling like someone was following me so I walked faster when I heard some footsteps, so I turned and there was no one there

_I guess I'm just imagining_ _things I guess that girl freaked me out more then I thought, it's nothing I'm sure_

(Sounds of someone walking step step)

_What was that? _

I ran as fast as I could to my room and locked the door

_Man what's going on here _I said to my self right before I started crying, I grabbed my cell and dialed a number I knew very well now

"Hello"

**Ohhhh whose on the phone even though I think y'all have a pretty good idea lol cough Edward cough lol well leave my some reviews and tell me what you think ok thanks happy reading!!**


	12. what do you mean boss?

**Man I sure am updating really fast!! yay lol but I would like to take the time to thank my best friend ans also my editor you know who you are so thanks for helping!!well lets get this story on the road !!**

**Sharpay's pov **

"hey um do you think maybe you could come over in til' you have to be in your room?" I asked while whipping my eyes

"well yeah sure, but can I ask why?" he asked with worry in his voice

_he cares so much he's so sweet _I said to myself which made me smile

"well this might be silly but I thought I heard someone following me and I just done feel safe in here by my self, I mean no ones safe really in a school of spies that are capable of anything," I said

"ok well i'll be there in a little ok," he said from the other end of the phone

"ok see you," I hung up the phone and herd a knock at the door

I walked to the door and opened it and saw the one person I didn't ever want to see ever again did I mention EVER!

"oh uh Tarah(and on my page if you haven't looked Tarah is played by Demi lovato) what are you doing here?" I asked

"well I just wanted to hang but if you cant thats ok I understand," she said

"ok well see you," I tried shutting the door but she put her foot in the way

"hey no one shuts the door in my face," she said stepping in the room

"well sorry but I have to get a shower," I said lying

"i don't care if you have a date with the president , no one shuts the door in My face and gets away with I,t" she said stepping closer to me

"hey listen here little miss 'think I rule the world', I will do what ever I please," I said stepping closer

"oh yeah, and what are you going to do next slap me, go a head do it I dare you," she said with a sly grin

"no I will not I don't want to get kicked out,"

"well, would you look at that all talk no action," she said getting a little angry

"get ou,t" I said in a whisper

"I'm sorry what," she said leaning closer to hear me better

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM," I yelled so loud that I thought I might have woke up the other side of the world

"ok thats it, listen girlie you might think you all that with you little gang and your oh so bad boyfriend but nun of them are here to save you so looks like you have no one, it's just you and me," she said crossing her arms

"wanna bet," said a voice from the door

I turned and looked to see Edward leaning on the door frame

"hey Edward uh how long were you standing there," I asked

"long enough, to know that I could kill her," he said looking at Tarah "right now,"

"but then you would et kicked out of school, cant I just leave y'all in peace and forget this ever happened," she said backing towards the door

"hey whats going on here," asked someone ELSE from the door

I looked and it was Dasha and Kane

"well, I was just about to leave wasn't I," said Tarah

"no I believe you were at "_its just you and me"_ if I'm quoting you correctly," he said walking over to me

"haha lookie its two against three this should be fun," she said getting into fighting pose

"well actually it's four against one," said Dasha, as she and Kane walked over to me and Edward

"what no y'all are suppose to be on my side, the boss is not going to be happy," she said then she got this look like she knew she said something that she wasn't suppose to say

"what do you mean boss," Edward asked

"nothing who said anything about a boss," she said the dashed out the door

"what the heck was that about?" I asked looking at everyone, and they all the shock their heads

"i don't know but I will find out somehow," he said going to sit on a chair

"do y'all know what she was talking about," he asked looking at Dasha and Kane

"no we just met her the other day," said Kane

"well thanks anyway, and thanks for standing up for me a minute ago," I said sitting next to Edward in the chair

"no problem, anytime well we have to go see ya," said Dasha

"bye," Edward and I said at the same time

after they left I turned to Edward and asked

"could you please scoot over so we both fit?"

"hey this is as far as I can go," he said

"well then you just have a big butt then, I mean me and Gabby can fit when we sit together," I said trying to squeeze in

"well and if you hadn't noticed you and Gabby are both GIRLS and have smaller body, I mean could you imagine me and troy trying to sit in this chair together," he said looing like he was seeing it in his mind

"whats it look like?" I asked

"not pretty," he said getting up "well I better go," he started walking to the door

"wait can't you stay and watch a movie or something,"

"fine but I pick the movie this time,no more _high school musical _theres only so many times you can hear what time it I, but you have to admit that Ashley tisdale is hot" he said looking me up and down

"oh well then why don't you go date her," I said

"cuz why date second best when I can have THE best," he said sitting on the couch

"you are a sweet talker aren't you," I said walking over and sitting next to him on the couch and leaning my head on his shoulder

"yeah it's what you love about me," he said looking down at me

I looked up at him, if you ask me it was so a _Kodak_ moment

"thats not the only thing I love about you," I said giving him a kiss on the lips

"oh yeah what else?" he asked

"well I would tell you everything what we would die first,"

"oh that mean things huh?"

"yes, I just don't know what I would do with out you," I said leaning my head back on his shoulder

"me either" he said starting the movie

**so what did y'all think?? leave me reviews and tell me, but I might not update for a week cuz my editor is going to church camp lol so sry :)**


	13. AN about reviews plzzz read!

**Hey guys sorry I'm last chapter was kinda bad this next one will be better I promise :) but ok I need a favor from all my readers can y'all please leave me some reviews and what y'all think of my story I just haven't gotten any in a long time so I just ask that y'all please leave me some well...til next time bye :**


	14. out of the blue

**Hey so heres the next chapter enjoy :)**

**Edwards p.o.v**

I was walking to the main hall where I was going to meet troy for some guy time.

I entered the room and found Troy sitting with Gabby at a table in the corner. I walked over to them and sat in between them

"Hey man" I said to Troy.

"Hey man, I was just talking to Gabby when you decided to sit between us, oh yeah why did you do that?" he said eying me.

"Don't know really, thought it would be fun, so you ready for some guy time?" I said getting up.

"Yeah let's go, see you later Gabby."

"Bye," she said waving bye to us, "see you later."

As we walked out the door we headed to my car that was parked in the parking lot (by the way it is a Saturday so they have this day off).

"So what are we going to do?" asked Troy.

"Oh, I don't know I just haven't seen you in a while, so I thought we could do something. I'm just tired of having to work and being spy-e."

"Yeah me too," he said turning the corner

"So-," I was cut off when I saw Tarah talking on a cell phone, "hey wait I want to see what she's saying."

"Hello, work," said Troy walking behind me, as we hid behind a bush.

"I know, I know. I messed up, it just slipped," she said into the phone, "don't worry boss they probably already forgot about it."

_Oh yeah she did say boss the other night, I forgot, _I thought to myself.

"Well don't worry soon Sharpay will be gone and that little slip up will be the last thing on little eddy's mind. Considering she will be dead and it will be all of his fault," she said laughing evil-like.

_Oh no! _

"Yeah ok boss, I mean its no surprise that they are dating you can so see. I mean if they had kept it on the DL then this never would have happened but who am I to judge. You know what they say, kill his loves at all cost," she laughed at the phone again, "well got to go love you, oh I mean oh we-are-losing-connection-bye."

"Stupid slip-ups," she said walking back in the school.

"Man, did you hear that, they are going to kill Sharpay," troy said

"Yeah and it's my entire fault."

"No! She said eddy your name is Edward," he said looking stupid, "oh wait, never mind I'm stupid duh."

"Yeah duh."

"Man, we have to save her."

"And I know what I have to do."

"What?"

"Well they think I'm dating her."

"But you are."

"But they only think. They don't know for sure, so all I have to done is act like I don't like her and it will all be fine."

"Do you know why they are after her?" Troy asked.

"I think I might know, but I don't want to go into that right now," he said walking into the building, "oh and don't tell Sharpay, she'll only want to help and I need her to think I really don't like her so she acts a good part, got it?"

"Got it, man this is going to be hard," said Troy walking in the school with Edward.

Once we were back in the school we found the girls all sitting at a table and we saw Tarah watching Sharpay. We decided to put the plan into action.

**Sharpay's p.o.v **

I saw the guys walking over here and stood to greet them.

"Hey guys," I said looking at them, they just kind of brushed off my greeting and sat down as far away from me as they could.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked going over to Edward.

He just brushed me off again.

"Edward," I said grabbing his arm, which he pulled away from me, "what the heck, sweetie what's wrong?"

He seemed to look over at another table then looked back at me, "I'm not your sweetie and stop saying that. Gosh can't we just be friends?"

I was shocked at what was going on, "what are you talking about?"

He stood up and looked down at me like I was a little kid, "I don't like you, stop asking me if I do," then he walked out of the room.

"O-m-g Shar, what the heck was that?" asked Taylor, "maybe y'all are just not meant to be; you need someone better if he's just going to dump you like that."

"I don't know," I stood up and looked around, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy or something, "I got to go," I walk out to the hall.

(**I know some of the lyrics don't go but some do)**

_When something's pure  
How can people just say  
We're not meant to be  
And when something's true  
How can people just  
Keep me away from you_

I started thinking about what Taylor said but it can't be true. I know I love him and he loves me, I just don't know what went wrong.__

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me_

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue

Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Between you and I  
Not for one to steal

I looked at my phone seeing if I had any texts or missed calls from him.__

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me_

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okay  
Thought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door

Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice

Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue 

**I know what your think (nooooooooooo they can't break up) but it had to happen to keep to the plot lol well until next time . . . oh and please leave me some reviews!!**


	15. uncomplicated it for me

**I know that the last chapter might have made you mad at me but it had to happen sorry well here's the next chapter and just keep reading and find out what happens so here you go!!**

**Edward's p.o.v.**

_I can't believe I just did that I made a fool of me __**and**__ Sharpay, _I thought to myself, _but it had to be done._

I walked to my dorm.

**Sharpay's p.o.v.**

I just started walking to the fountain not even remembering that it was where this whole relationship started.

I went and sat on the fountain and stuck my hand in, it was cold at first but I soon got used to it.

I don't know what came over me but I stood up and took my shoes off. I got in the fountain and just sat there thinking of the whole scene that just happened.

"I just don't know what I did wrong," I said aloud to myself.

"What are you talking about?" said Tarah while walking over to the fountain.

"Oh nothing," I said looking down and playing with the water.

"Man you look like a loser, I mean look at you, you are sitting in a fountain for no reason," she said smiling then walking away.

**No one's p.o.v.**

Sharpay looked up at the sky.

Edward looked out his window.

(**Sharpay,** Edward, _both_)

_**Tell me how I**_'_**m supposed to breathe with no air?**_

If I should die before I wake  
Its cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh 

(Shows Edward singing)

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

**  
****But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
**'**Cause my world revolves around you  
Its so hard for me to breathe  
**  
Sharpay stands up and walks out of the fountain.

_  
__Tell me how I_'_m supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can_'_t live, can_'_t breathe with no air  
That_'_s how I feel whenever you ain_'_t there  
There_'_s no air, no air  
Got me out of here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me?  
If you ain_'_t here, I just can_'_t breathe  
There_'_s no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air _

  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real 

Edward walks to his door and out in the hall.  
**  
****But somehow I**'**m still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don**'**t know how but I don**'**t even care **

_  
__So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
_'_Cause my world revolves around you  
It_'_s so hard for me to breathe_

Tell me how I'_m supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can_'_t live, can_'_t breathe with no air  
That_'_s how I feel whenever you ain_'_t there  
There_'_s no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me?  
If you ain_'_t here I just can_'_t breathe  
There_'_s no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air _

Sharpay walks to the bench in front of the fountain.

_No more _

_No air  
_  
**Baby**

There's no air, no air 

_Hey, oOoOo_

Oooooooooooooh 

Edward walks to the bench on the other side of the fountain.

_Tell me how I_'_m supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can_'_t live, can_'_t breathe with no air  
That_'_s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air _  
**  
****Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)  
**  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
_  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me? **

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, 

_No air _

A single tear escaped Sharpay's eye.

**Sharpay's p.o.v.**

I stood up and walked back to my dorm. I went and sat on the bed.

Gabby walked in.

"Hey how are you doing?" she asked.

"Ok I guess for some whose heart was just torn out and stomped on," she said looking angry and sad at the same time, silently I added, _over, and over, and over again._

"Well how about I go get us some coffee and we can watch a movie," she said walking towards the door.

"Ok don't be long though," I said laying down on my pillow.

"Ok I wont promise," she walked out the door.

**Gabby's p.o.v. **

I walked out of the room and down the hall to the schools coffee shop (yea they have one of those).

I saw Edward in line wait to order; I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh..hi," he said looking back to the front of the line.

"Uh, what the heck do you mean hi," I asked getting angry.

"Hi means hello, hey, what's up," he said being a smart butt.

"Ugh you are such a jerk, I said pushing him and hard as I could which didn't seem to do anything to him.

"What's your deal," he said looking at me weird.

"You're asking me what's my deal when really I should be asking you what's your deal," I said matter-a-fact-ly.

"Whatever, I don't need this," he said about to leave.

"You don't need this, YOU DONT NEED THIS. You know the only person who doesn't need any of this right now is Sharpay. Yeah she is in our room crying because of you, you just broke up with her for no reason at all."

"It's more complicated then you think," he said going to sit at a table.

I followed him to the table.

"So uncomplicated it for me," I said raising one eyebrow.

"I don't have to tell you, or explain anything to you, got it," he said standing up.

"Ok maybe not to me, but what about Sharpay, you owe her that much," I said walking out of the shop with mine and Sharpay's coffee.

I walked back to the dorm and walked in to see no one there.

"Sharpay, please don't do anything you will regret later. Like make a big fool of yourself in front of everyone," I said to myself as I closed the door and started the movie that was already in the DVD player.

**Sharpay's p.o.v.**

I was walking to who knows where my feet where taking me, I was looking down the whole time. When I looked up I saw I was at a dorm room door.

The door opened and revealed...

**So who do you think it is?? Oh pick me I know but not going to tell you til the next chapter leave me reviews and tell me who you think it is...and I bet its not who you think it is!**


	16. AN please read

**Hey y'all I wont be able to update for a while cuz school is almost her and my editor has been really busy and stuff I'm sooooooo sorry I have the next two chapter done but she needs to finish with them and send them back to me once again I'm really sorry but you know school reading projects what can you do right lol well hopefully there will be an update in a few weeks cross your fingers and **

_**happy reading :)!!**_


	17. a day in the life of

**Hey y'all! please remember to review, it would really update faster and stuff. Lol, well here we go!!**

**mystery person's p.o.v.**

I was sitting there watching a movie(musical) when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door.

I opened it and saw Sharpay standing there looking at her feet.

"Uh, hey Sharpay is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ryan," she said a little shocked.

"Uh yeah that's me, what are you doing here so late?" I asked a little worried, I had heard about the break up through the grape vine.

"I really don't know," she laughed, "I was just walking and my feet lead me here."

"Oh, do you want to come in?" I asked moving so that she could come in.

"Yeah . . . that would be great," she said with a smile and walked in.

"So whats up?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Well I'm sure you heard the news," she said looking at her feet again.

"Yeah I heard from some people in the halls...not that that's all people can talk about..so anyway do-"

"Are you watching grease two?" she asked pushing the play button.

"Yeah, I love musicals, but don't tell its not very manly," he said smiling.

"Oh really, I love it when man like musicals, I love musicals as well," she said laughing.

"Oh, yeah that makes one person," I said laughing with her, "so do you want to talk about it?"

"Well...not now, but I'll remember where you live for when I do ok," she said walking back to the door.

"Ok, deal, so I'll see you tomorrow," I said closing the door after her.

**Sharpay's p.o.v.**

I don't know why I walked to Ryan's room but I'm really glad I did I needed a little laugh. Maybe I'll go back tomorrow.

**The next day**

I woke up and thought it was all a dream.

I got dressed and walked to the hall where I saw the whole gang.

I went and sat down next to Edward, everyone looked at me really funny like.

"Are you feeling ok Shar?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, but I had the worst dream it was silly really, Edward broke up with me and then I felt like a loser. I didn't know what I did, but it was all just a dream," I said looking around and they all just kept looking at me then looking away like they were trying not to make eye contact, "it was just a dream right?"

They still didn't look at me, especially Edward.

"No," I said then ran out off the room.

Dasha and Kane said in unison, "**awkward**"

**Ryan's p.o.v.**

"I'll go" I said getting up and leaving the hall.

"Sharpay," I yelled looking around, when I heard someone crying I walked and there she was on the floor up against the wall crying.

"Hey, don't cry," I said sitting next to her.

"But I just don't understand what happened, it was all good then all the sudden it was like it just ended like with out warning or anything, like when they cancel your favorite TV show before the season finale," she said crying in my arms.

"I know, I hate it when that happens," I said while running my fingers through her hair (don't worry this is still a Edward&Sharpay thing).

"I just cant help but wonder if it was all a lie, or what, you want to know the last thing he said to me was?" she said looking at me.

"Yeah. . ."

"That he would never want to lose me, and that I was the best, and blah, blah, blah" she wrapped her arms around me and just let all her tears out.

"It's going to be ok, just wait and see."

"I hope your right," she said in a whisper, probably not meaning for me to hear, but I did.

After I dropped Sharpay back at her room, I walked to my first class of the day and sat next to Edward.

"Hey man," I said.

"Hey, how's Sharpay," he asked with a little more concern then I would think a boy who just broke her heart should have.

"She's fine, if you can call it that, she just doesn't understand," I said looking up to the front waiting for the class to start.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, but lets not talk about it."

"Ok."

The teacher walked in with looked like a bomb, "ok class today we are-."

. . . . sometime later . . . .

After class I was walking back to my room for free period when I saw sharpay coming towards me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, do you want to go to the next dance with me?" she said looking at her feet.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"I mean as friends."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way, so when is the next dance?"

"Uh, in three days. Well see you then bye," she said walking away really fast.

"Sharpay," I yelled walking into my room.

**Tarah's p.o.v**

"So are we still going to kill her?" I asked into the phone.

"Yeah, even if they aren't dating you could use the practice but when you kill her I am sending you back up."

"but-."

"No buts got that."

"Yeah fine, so when are we doing it?" I asked into the phone, "oh that would be perfect no one will ever know"(i did that so the day will be a surprise lol).

**Ok so what did you think?? Please leave me some reviews and then you will know what happens and we are almost to the end but if I get enough reviews I will make a sequel!! So leave those reviews!!**


	18. have you ever loved before?

**Hey y'all whats up?? Really thats cool lol well here we go**

**Sharpay's p.o.v.**

_I cant believe I just did that, WOW but we are just going as friends so that all that matters,_ I thought to myself as I walked to the great hall to meet gabby.

I walked to the great hall door and was about to pull on it when someone on the other side pushed on it. I looked to see who it was and it was _Edward_.

"Hey," I said not really thinking of what I was doing.

"Uh...hi," he said looking down.

_**Awkward!! **_

"I'm going to the dance with Ryan," the word came out faster then I could even think of what they were, like word throw up, "but you shouldn't mind cause it's not like we are dating or anything" (more word throw up).

"Really that's cool," he nodded.

"Yeah...oh and I asked him cause it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything," _shut up, shut up, shut up sharpay , stop talking!!_

"Well thats great y'all make a _cute couple_, well I have to go see you later," he then walked away.

I just stood there watching him walk away, I turned and walked in the great hall and found gabby.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked as I sat next to her.

"I ran into Edward."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I kept going on about going to the dance with Ryan and how I asked him, saying he shouldn't mind cause he's not my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. Love stinks."

"Yeah, but I think part of me wanted him to mind. You know I wanted him to be jealous that I was going with Ryan, I wanted him so jealous that he went to Ryan's room and beat his face in, but you know not hurt him."

"Yeah I think I would feel that way to if my BF just broke it off with me for no reason at all, and made me feel stupid and lonely, and like I was just some kind of loser and-"

"Yeah I get it, I was there remember?"

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok, it just still hurts to talk . . . and think about it."

"Yeah and I bet it will for a while,but did I hear you right when you said you ask Ryan to the dance?"

"Yeah but JUST AS FRIENDS, we don't like each other like that."

"Oh, ok that's cool so do you have a dress already cause I do but you cant see it ha ha HA."

"Well fine then you can't see mine and mine is so cool."

"Oh no! I can't see it, how will I ever go on?" she said acting like she fainted.

"Hey," I said pushing her.

"What?" she got up and looked at her watch, "oh I got to go meet Troy for a date . . .I . . . I mean a gathering of two people, I'll see you later, BYE."

"Ok bye."

I walked back to the fountain.

_You know I think I keep coming here because it holds all the memories._

I looked around and saw a few couples sitting around and holding hands.

"They are so lucky," I said to myself.

"Who are?" said a voice that came to sit next to me.

I looked and it was little miss queen of the creeps herself.

"Oh you know all the couples."

"Why cause they can hold hands and make kissy faces with one another? I don't see the joy in that," she said making disgusted faces.

"Well then you've never been in love."

"And you have?" she said raising one eyebrow.

"Uh yea-no, you know I don't think I really know what love is yet, but if its just wanting the best for someone and just wanting them to be happy," I looked up and saw Edward walking on the other side of the fountain with a book in hand, "then maybe I have been in love but I cant really say for sure, get what I'm saying?" _I really did know, I was in love with Edward but he didn't feel the same so why waste time waiting for him to come around. But I will never forget what we had. _

"No, not really."

"It's ok I know it's really confusing, but when I find love you'll be the first to know, deal?"

"Ok it's a deal," she got up and smiled the first real smile I've seen her smile since I've known her.

_She was ok today but maybe that just the meds, who knows?_

I looked and saw that Edward sat on a bench on the other side of the fountain reading.

_Ok it's now or never Sharpay you can do this, go make things right._

I walked to the bench he was sitting on and sat down he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh hey, come to tell me how you and Ryan are getting married after the dance," he fake smiled.

"No, I came to tell you how sorry I was for everything I said earlier and how I wanted to be friends, but you are such a jerk that I don't know if I want to be your friend now," I said starting to walk away but something grabbed my arm.

"No wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"You know I would believe you, but I never know what to believe with you anymore. You , you really hurt me and I'm sure you didn't mean that either," a tear escaped from my eye.

"and I'm sorry for that but I just started thinking that I really didn't like you like that anymore and so I broke it off."

"more like yelled it off"

"Yeah sorry about that, but I would like to be friends."

"You know really I'll have to think about it now I'll get back to you though promise," I walked away.

"I would love to be friends, no I want to be more then friends. I love you Edward, and I think I always will," I said to myself as I walked away.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

_I really hurts seeing her like that, I cant believe I just lied again. I love sharpay. But it's for the best so we will just have to wait and see what happens._

I went back to reading my book for my class, _Wicked._

One of Sharpay's favorite plays and books.

**Hey so what did you think? I hope you liked it well leave me some reviews and tell me what you think, okie dokie well thanks and happy reading!!:)**


End file.
